This invention relates generally to antiaircraft munitions and, in particular, relates to guided antiaircraft munitions.
In the past, several types of munitions have been used in point defense against aircraft attack. One type is the shoulder fired guided missile which is either guided by a laser designator or a trailing wire. Although this weapon may be effective for its intended purpose, it lacks a high fire rate because each round must be loaded individually in the shoulder launcher. Another type of point defense is the radar directed gun such as the DIVAD. The disadvantages are its high cost and a very high rate of fire needed to put up a wall of "lead" to insure a kill with the smaller caliber munition used.